Television-based client devices, such as a digital video recorder (DVR), can be implemented to receive and/or record media content in the form of programs, on-demand videos, movies, and any other type of broadcast and/or interactive television-based entertainment and information. Additionally, the availability of on-demand programming, such as with recorded or cached on-demand and broadcast media content, as well as IP-based television (IPTV) media content, provides a viewer with the option to navigate and select on-demand media that may be of interest to the viewer.
A company or employer seeking to attract and hire new employees are generally not able to target job seekers and prospective employees effectively with broadcast television, newspaper, or magazine advertisements because it is difficult to evaluate demographics and target specific groups of people in specific locations. Further, it is difficult for job seekers to identify and locate prospective employers that have employment positions which are both available and within the capability of a person seeking employment.